


Safe

by bionic



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionic/pseuds/bionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strength in faith; faith in family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Ezio took a moment to enjoy the view. Sunsets over Roma were pinks, blues and golds, a painting of light and dark. He could see where Leonardo gleaned his inspiration.

The air was crisp, wind stirring his robes like small hands grabbing for attention. Looking down, he could see nothing to catch his fall. He did not know where the courage grew to climb so high and fall so far. Unseen hands in the wind guided him to safety, an itchy bale of hay or a calm river current. 

He placed his faith in his family. 

They kept him safe.


End file.
